Hidden Easter Eggs
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Asahi le enseña a Noya la magia más pura y Noya le enseña que ser tímido no es lo mismo que ser asocial. Y ambos se enseñan mutuamente que se quieren. Mucho y muy seguido. Os desafío a encontrar los easter eggs escondidos. La pista se encuentra antes del primer capítulo. AU!Magic. Para Hollking. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

Desde siempre se ha pensado que la  
invención es algo innato en este mundo.  
Sin embargo, nos olvidamos que solo fue explotada de verdad hace más de cien años  
no antes de eso. Desde  
entonces nos encontramos en un mundo lleno de magia  
y fantasía creado por un hombre que nos enseñó que los sueños siempre se pueden hacer realidad.

* * *

 __

 _Hormigas y abejorros_

Aquí tenéis un hecho incuestionable: La naturaleza se amolda a los cambios.

Los ríos convergen en rutas más rápidas hacia el mar, la tierra seca vuelve a renacer después de la época de lluvias y los sedimentos en el suelo, del tamaño del polvo, se vuelven montañas gigantescas tras un par de milenios.

Los humanos, pobres de nosotros, nos ha costado más adaptarnos a estos cambios pero lo hemos hecho tras siglos de múltiples intentos. Los nómadas empezaban a encontrar bellotas en el suelo en vez de en la copa de los árboles, crearon la escritura para que la sabiduría nunca se perdiera con el paso de las generaciones (aunque cierto socrático no estuviera de acuerdo con esto), inventaron las matemáticas para hacer trueques con los bienes materiales y, con estos, construyen poblados, carreteras y castillos. Moldearon el vidrio para convertirlo en cristal y el metal para crear espadas y armaduras. Creyeron que el suelo que pisaban les pertenecía porque vendían y compraban parcelas como si tuvieran derecho a crear casas de madera recién cortada y plantaciones kilométricas para dar de comer a quienes pudieran pagarlas y se expandieron por todas partes, como un virus que no tenía ningún control.

Aquí tenéis otro hecho. La naturaleza se amolda a los cambios _siempre,_ y busca a quien trata de protegerla como un árbol abre sus ramas para proteger a los parajillos de la tormenta. He aquí la parte de nuestra lección de historia que no conocéis.

Las llamáis brujas. Sabéis quiénes son, ¿no? Esas viejas vestidas de negro capaces de maldecirte con calvicie permanente y que solo salen durante las noches oscuras de luna nueva para encontrar las setas más venenosas del campo. Solo que no son realmente así.

Ellas se consideran protectoras de la Madre Naturaleza. «Pide y ella proveerá». Consiguieron sabiduría y gran entendimiento de las leyes de la vida antes de que los primeros griegos crearan a sus dioses del Olimpo. Pudieron amoldarse a la sociedad de los humanos tal y como la Naturaleza les pedía y así formar parte de su vida sin despuntar en exceso. Hablaban con el mar y el viento y ellos les contaban historias de barcos hundidos que todavía no se habían creado y bancos de peces del color del oro que iban de un lado al otro del mundo en menos de un día. Descubrieron las verdaderas _Palabras,_ las que hacían que la Naturaleza siguiera funcionando y, tras generaciones, pudieron encontrar todas ellas bajo las rocas de los márgenes de los ríos y el envés de las horas muertas del otoño.

Y aquí viene lo divertido. La parte en la que las brujas hacían crecer bosques enteros de tierra yerma y creaban árboles frutales que jamás se secaban. Consiguieron la paz entre pueblos gracias a plantas de color bermellón y salvaron a muchos de la pobreza proviniendo una casa de acogida que había salido _de la nada._ Miles de antiguos esclavos acabaron allí para empezar una vida nueva y prosperar a lo largo del Imperio.

En resumen, empezaron a destacar entre la multitud. Y a ser un problema.

No era muy difícil saber qué estaba mal con ellas, el pueblo contaba con estas hechiceras mucho antes que con el Rey de turno. Curaban enfermedades imposibles y se alejaban del verdadero camino trazado por los poderosos para que todos los pueblerinos trabajaran de sol a sol mientras ellos tomaban un té de menta al calor del fuego.

Esta parte sí la conocéis. Se llama la Caza de Brujas.

Empezó el 1 de enero de 1116 en todas partes de la Antigua Europa al mismo tiempo. Jamás se supo si los soberanos de las distintas partes del continente más poderoso de la Alta Edad Media se pusieron de acuerdo o fue simple mala fortuna, pero aquello tuvo consecuencias funestas. Cientos, miles de mujeres, las conocedoras del verdadero vocabulario de la Naturaleza y se esforzaban por ayudar a que la humanidad viviera en paz con el bosque y el mar fueron quemadas en hogueras, ahogadas en ríos sagrados y congeladas en el fondo de la fortaleza más oscura sin agua ni abrigo.

Pero como ya sabéis, la Naturaleza se amolda, cambia y habla en idiomas misteriosos que solo estas brujas conocían.

Por tradición, la Madre había otorgado este don a las mujeres porque por su condición _mágica_ de dar vida eran las que más atraídas se encontraban a Ella. Sin embargo, tres siglos después de que la Caza de Brujas comenzara (y terminara, y _aun así_ hubo más muertes de mujeres inocentes que no entendían por qué una multitud furiosa se acercaban a ellas con garrotes y dagas bien afiladas), nació la primera Bruja hombre.

Se llamaba Asahi Azumane y vivía en la antigua Japón, uno de los países más Orientales a toda la masacre y más respetuosos los árboles milenarios y los prados kilométricos llenos de margaritas, tulipanes y dientes de león. Desde que era niño Asahi la escuchaba. A Ella. Y embebía de sus enseñanzas como hacía su padre con la botella de sake, sin respirar y queriendo siempre tener más un trago más. Se pasaba semanas en silencio en lo alto de la colina de Shueji escuchando el viento y las libélulas volando a su alrededor. Aprendiendo a hacer crecer la hierba con las palmas de las manos y a absorber el oxígeno del agua con su piel sin tener que utilizar los pulmones.

—¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tus hermanos? —preguntaba su madre cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Asahi volteaba la cabeza y sonreía tristemente mientras seguía su camino hacia las montañas. Cómo iba a jugar con los otros niños si estaba descubriendo las leyes de la vida y la muerte de la Naturaleza misma. Y cómo explicárselo a la madre que lo quería más que nada en el mundo. Cómo explicárselo a _nadie_ en general. Si apenas él mismo entendía que fuese él elegido y no otro con más experiencia o más fuerza de voluntad.

Pronto se expandió el rumor de que el niño Azumane estaba poseído. Pero cómo enfrentarse a un poder oscuro más grande que ellos y más viendo de primera mano la profundidad de los ojos del chico que parecía ser más insondable que el lago Jietju. Así que se alejaban de él. Poco a poco y sin llamar mucho la atención, la gente de pueblo de Riuji se fue alejando de su camino, demostrando su respeto (su miedo) ante un niño de doce años que hablaba solo, en susurros tenues y apagados, mientras paseaba por las calles centrales.

Y Asahi se fue haciendo a la idea de vivir solo. No era lo que él quería, claro, Ella le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones que tenía que _relacionarse_ con los demás para así poder ayudarlos. Debía enseñarles la sabiduría que dormía en la Naturaleza en su continua forma, evolucionando con cada pasito de hormiga en búsqueda de los restos de pescado o cada gatito resfriado que estornudaba con su nariz diminuta. Pero cómo podía hacerlo si ya no sabía cómo interactuar con ellos sin ver la simplicidad de su vida ante un sistema de poleas (vívido y palpable) que era mucho más complejo.

Detestaba aquella situación y le entristecía ver que estaba fallando a su Maestra cada vez que trataba de enseñar a los niños de Riuji los caminos intrincados del agua bajo la tierra o las luces de las luciérnagas al atardecer, antes de que ellos salieran despavoridos en busca de sus madres.

Aquello era culpa suya. Completa y absolutamente culpa suya. Si hubiera entendido antes qué significaba tener toda aquella sabiduría, no se habría encerrado en un cascarón imperturbable con los años solo con el deseo de conocer _más, saber más, cuéntame más, por favor, quiero conocer más._

Asahi contaba diecisiete años y medio cuando el chico llegó al poblado.

Nadie sabía quién era o de dónde había salido. Aunque hablaba a la perfección el dialecto del pueblo, todo el mundo se conocía entre sí y nadie entendía cómo o por qué el niño estaba deambulando de arriba abajo, por tabernas y casas señoriales como si todo aquello le perteneciera. Por la noche desaparecía por el camino del Norte pero siempre acaba apareciendo a la mañana siguiente ayudando al panadero a moler grano o simplemente sentado en el suelo mientras las lavanderas hacían su labor en el río.

Asahi se dio cuenta de su existencia cuando el niño llevaba cuatro días rondando por el pueblo.

Fue en el mercado. Asahi había comprado un puesto para tratar de conectar con sus vecinos al venderles hierbas medicinales y ungüentos mentolados que quitaban el mal aliento pero, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, era incapaz de hablar a los pocos clientes que ya habían comprobado la eficacia de sus productos (ellos solo cogían lo que necesitaban y le daban las monedas sin ni siquiera mirar a Asahi). El chico miraba distraídamente los puestos de verduras que se encontraban enfrente de él, pero Asahi intentó no prestarle atención ninguna. Estaba ahí para hablar con sus congéneres, para _conectar con ellos_ y el esfuerzo ya era suficiente como para encima mirar por vez primera al niño de pelo oscuro y kimono azul.

No fue sus ropajes lo que le llamó la atención ni la cuestión de no haberlo visto nunca antes en el pueblo, fue el hecho de que la Naturaleza se estremeció un segundo. Asahi conocía esa sensación, la había experimentado él mismo cuando curvaba sutilmente las leyes de la física a su favor a la hora de hacer crecer hierba de colores desconocidos o cuando trataba de calmar a los caballos desbocados en la carrera hacia un precipicio. Alzó la mirada y vio al niño comiéndose una manzana _verde_ frente al puesto de manzanas _rojas_. El vendedor, señor Tomahani de pocas palabras y malas pulgas, parecía confuso al haber visto al pequeño forastero coger una manzana de su puesto pero al ver que el color no casaba con las manzanas que él tenía, gruñó por lo bajo.

—No, ahora te disculpas —se burló el niño señalando al señor Tomahani con la manzana mordisqueada—. No te vas a librar tan fácil de haberme llamado ladrón.

—Niñato maleducado…

—¿¡Qué me has llamado!? Ven aquí si tienes lo que hay que tener.

Asahi no perdió ni un instante. Saltó por encima de su puesto y avanzó hacia el puesto de fruta con una tranquilidad que en realidad no tenía.

—Yo me ocupo de él —articuló Asahi con muchísima dificultad (debido a la falta de práctica que tenía con la socialización de sus iguales). Cogió la manzana de la mano del chico y la escondió en su bolsillo. Por experiencia sabía que la transmutación del color solo duraba unos minutos—. No volverá a molestarte, señor Tomahani.

—¿Está contigo?

—¡No! —exclamó el niño tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Asahi.

—Sí, efectivamente. —Asahi le cogió más fuerte del hombro. Con un par de movimientos con la otra mano agarró el pequeño hilo de la realidad que lo conectaba al tenderete del frutero. Con un chasquido de dedos, hizo que el pequeño rasgón que había en la parte inferior del tenderete se volviera a colocar en su sitio y la manta que recubría sus cabezas ya no tenía un agujero ínfimo por donde pasaba el sol. Todo aquello había durado menos de un segundo pero lo suficiente como para que ese crío entendiera que él estaba de su lado y que debía guardar silencio—. El chico es mi nuevo aprendiz.

Él pareció entender qué pasaba porque en seguida cambió su postura a una mucho más relajada.

—Ajá, aprendiz, está claro —afirmó el aludido haciendo una reverencia burlona—. En otro momento me quedaría aquí para llamar las autoridades y exigir que me pida perdón pero tengo caballos a los que atender.

—Pócimas —lo corrigió Asahi con el corazón dándole saltos en la garganta.

—Eso, sí. Pócimas, cómo no. —Una nueva reverencia y un par de pasos hacia atrás más tarde, se despidió de la peor forma posible—. ¡Y la próxima vez exigiré más respeto!

—Por las molestias acaecidas —se disculpó Asahi entregándole un par de monedas con las que pagaría la manzana robada.

—Cuídate de ese jovenzuelo, Azumane —gruñó el tendero cogiendo las monedas a regañadientes—. No te va a dar más que problemas.

—Gracias por el aviso, señor Tomahani.

De hecho, él mismo ya lo veía venir.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Para qué intentas ayudarme? —exigió saber el niño de brazos cruzados y la nariz fruncida—. ¿Y cómo has hecho el movimiento convertido? ¿Cuánto tiempo eres bruj…?

—Aquí no —pidió Asahi recogiendo su tenderete de hierbas y pócimas.

Su cabeza bullía con miles de ideas y millones de preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta. ¿De dónde había aparecido otra bruja como él? Si Ella misma le había explicado que estaban extintas. ¿Pero entonces cómo sabía hacer la transmutación de color? ¿Cuántos años llevaba trabajando con la Naturaleza? ¿Por qué había aparecido justo en ese instante en su mismo pueblo, cuando Asahi estaba más decaído con sus nulos progresos? Asahi solo estaba seguro que aquello no había sido una coincidencia, ya había aprendido que las casualidades no existían. Todo estaba hecho por una razón incluso cuando parecía que el suceso había sido tan aleatorio como la caída de una jarra de agua al suelo. Quizás en ese mismo suelo había un par de hormigas atrapadas en un túnel sin salida o un par de abejorros podían girar, atraídos por la humedad, antes de ser cazados por un gato montés. El niño tenía que estar ahí, en ese instante en el mercado porque Ella lo había querido. ¿Pero para qué?

Lo único que podía ser posible era que Ella le había susurrado al chico que Asahi necesitaba ayuda y él había ido en su búsqueda (con su aspecto de bravucón y su fanfarronería, sí, pero a lo mejor estaba ahí para ayudarle en su gesta). Sin embargo, por lo poco que había apreciado Asahi, el chico tampoco tenía unas habilidades sociales extraordinarias, así que no tenía mucho sentido que hubiera venido para enseñarle cómo socializar con sus iguales.

Llegaron al granero donde vivía Asahi cerca del mediodía. Durante varias horas, el niño no había vuelto a abrir la boca pero tampoco se había ofrecido a ayudarle a empaquetar los productos y devolverlos a sus cajas. Seguía con el gesto fruncido y aspecto aburrido, esperando impacientemente a que Asahi contestara a sus preguntas.

—Ya podemos hablar —aceptó Asahi cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Para qué intentas ayudarme? ¿Y cómo has hecho el movimiento convertido? ¿Cuánto tiempo eres bruja? —El chico giró en redondo observando los altos pilares de madera, las paredes agujereadas por los carpinteros y el suelo de tierra y hierba que lo cubría todo. De hecho el chico parecía muy reticente a quitarse los zuecos—. ¿Y cómo vives aquí sin ponerte enfermo?

—Soy Asahi Azumane —se presentó él tras haber guardado sus provisiones en un pequeño armario de tela. Las especias necesitaban un sitio fresco y húmedo para que estuvieran en el estado más óptimo y sus propiedades fueran efectivas—. Te he ayudado porque el señor Tomahani estaba a dos palabras de echarse encima de ti con el garrote que tenía debajo de su puesto…

—Pff, que lo hubiera intentado —fanfarroneó el chico pateando un guijarro.

—Bueno, igualmente yo no me habría arriesgado —le aconsejó Asahi—. Y llevo siendo bruja desde que tengo memoria así que decidí vivir aquí porque nadie me molesta, puedo hacer los hechizos que me apetezca sin miedo a ser descubierto y estar rodeado de plantas me hace sentir más cerca de Ella.

—¿De quién?

—De la Naturaleza —se sorprendió Asahi. Durante un pequeño instante dudó si el chico era también bruja—. ¿No sabes quién es?

El chico dudó un segundo, el miedo en sus ojos y un pequeño temblor en el labio inferior fueron lo que le dijo a Asahi que había algo muy extraño en él. No era posible que fuera bruja sin escucharla a Ella, la Naturaleza era la Maestra, la Guía de todos los seres vivos en la Tierra.

—Bah, ya no le hago caso. —El chico volvió a girar en redondo con cara de intentar encontrarle algo interesante en aquel montón de espacio vacío y lleno de polvo—. Soy Noya, por cierto. Y gracias por ayudarme aunque no lo necesitaba. Me basto yo solo.

—¿Noya sin más?

—Ya lo vas pillando, grandullón.

Vale, quería mantener su identidad en secreto. Eso solo hacía que las sospechas de Asahi fueran un poco menos infundadas y así adquirían algo más de peso. Creó un escudo de protección a su alrededor por si acaso Noya acababa siendo una amenaza y lo ancló en su cuerpo para que fuera permanente durante todo el día.

—¿Qué haces en el pueblo? —inquirió Asahi sentándose en el sitio donde la hierba crecía más mullida. Con un par de chasquidos, conectó su ser con la porcelana de las tazas y preparó té negro desde la distancia mientras observaba a Noya cuidadosamente.

—Presumido —comentó Noya observando cómo el té se mezclaba con el agua caliente y se removía sin ayuda—. Solo pasaba por aquí, grandullón. No pienses cosas raras que el conocerte solo ha sido una coincidencia.

—Comprendo —asintió él preguntándole si quería leche o azúcar. Noya respondió que quería grandes cantidades de ambas y su té se convirtió en un brebaje blanco y dulce. Asahi dudaba que las propiedades de la teína siguieran intactas—. Tu trasmutación del color ha sido bastante impresionante.

—¿A que sí? —se entusiasmó Noya terminándose su leche de un trago. Asahi volvió a llenar su taza en un movimiento de muñeca—. Normalmente solo tardo dos segundos pero esta vez, ¡buah! La magia corrió por mis dedos como si fuera un puto río, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Ha sido brutal.

—¿Qué más sabes hacer? —inquirió Asahi bebiendo su té en pequeños sorbos.

—No mucho más —admitió acariciando la hierba debajo de sus piernas—. Cambiar los distintos sonidos en el aire, hablar con las chinches para que no me muerdan por la noche y poco más. Lo que mejor se me da es todo lo que tenga que ver con la percepción, ¿sabes? El color, la forma, el tamaño… se me da muy bien modificar cómo los objetos absorben los rayos de sol y así poder reflejar lo que yo quiero que la gente vea. Una vez me convertí en el hombre invisible, fue super chulo. Aunque bastante difícil porque, claro, ya sabes que tenía que ordenar los rayos de sol según mi color de ojos, de cara, de pelo…

Asahi dejó que el chico hablara todo lo que quisiera y un poco más. Estaba embelesado al ver que, una vez que bajaba las barreras, Noya tenía una elocuencia magistral. Sabía cómo pasar de un tema a otro de forma fluida (algo caótica pero fluida igualmente) y sabía cómo hacer que Asahi prestara atención en todo momento. Así es cómo se dio cuenta de que Noya, efectivamente, estaba ahí para enseñarle a socializar.

Pero entonces el momento más temido de Asahi se hizo realidad. Noya cerró la boca y se hizo el silencio. Ese que le recorría la espina dorsal y hacía que le temblara la piel. Ese con el que Asahi boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua mientras su mente navegaba entre preguntas y los temas más comunes para hablar, descartándolos todos mientras pasaba el tiempo. ¿Su familia? Demasiado personal. ¿De dónde era? Estaba claro que no lo quería decir. ¿Sabía si había alguna bruja más en Japón? Dudaba que se lo dijera.

—¿Tú la escuchas ahora? —susurró Noya cuando Asahi estaba empezando a hiperventilar—. A la… naturaleza o lo que sea.

—Siempre —contestó Asahi aún un poco traspuesto por su ataque de pánico—. Está en todas partes.

—Yo no… —Noya se aclaró la voz y se terminó su sexta taza de leche azucarada—. Llevo un par de años sin escucharla, ¿sabes algo de eso?

—No, lo siento —se disculpó él sintiendo su pena como si fuera propia. No sabría qué habría hecho él si Ella le hubiera dejado de hablar de repente. Se habría sentido perdido y desdichado, con la mirada en el horizonte buscando algo vital en su vida que ya no estaba ahí—. Hasta hoy no sabía que había más brujas.

—He conocido a un par más en mis viajes —le informó Noya recuperando su buen humor al instante—. Pero no son tan amables como tú, son huraños y cascarrabias; apenas aguanté con ellos un par de horas.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Asahi entusiasmado de saber más sobre sus compañeros.

—Secreto profesional, camarada —suspiró Noya—. Es una de las reglas que hay en nuestro mundo.

—Oh. No lo sabía. —Parecía que había mucho más de su propio mundo que no conocía.

—Yo te enseño —saltó Noya—. Y a cambio tú me enseñas cómo hablar con la naturaleza esa, ¿trato?

Al ver la mano alzándose, Asahi comprendió por fin para qué había ocurrido todo aquello. Él no era ni una hormiga atascada en el suelo o un abejorro a punto de morir, eran ambas situaciones, al unísono, danzando juntas con una simbiosis perfecta.

—Mejor enséñame a socializar —propuso Asahi sin estrechar su mano—. Y ya, si hay tiempo, las reglas de las brujas.

—¿En serio? ¿Solo eso? —Noya rodó los ojos. Le cogió la mano y la estrechó con mucha fuerza—. Eso lo tienes más que hecho, Asa. Cuenta conmigo para hablar con pueblerinos y así expandir tu negocio.

Y ambos sellaron el trato con una nueva taza de leche azucarada. Con un fondo muy suave de té.


	2. Chapter 2

_Intervención_

Noya bufó bajo su cojín de paja y algodón. Tenía que ser un sueño. Un mal sueño con muchos giros inesperados y un vacío gigante de trama argumental; de los que más odiaba, vamos. Abrió y cerró los ojos repetidamente, tratando de parpadear, pero hizo demasiada fuerza y al final los ojos secos le empezaron a picar.

—Asa. —El grandullón ocultó el bicho que estaba plantado en su rodilla con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde—. Dime que eso no es una rata.

—Tenía frío y había perdido a su familia —se disculpó Asahi acariciando la cabeza del roedor blanco—. Y es un ratoncillo de campo, no una rata.

—Es una rata y la has metido en nuestra cama —Noya no tenía suficiente con aguantar la respiración de Asahi en el oído (que no era incómodo. Y quizás ese era el problema) porque el invierno había llegado con fuerza desde principios de octubre y la nieve empezaba a recubrir tanto el interior como el exterior del almacén; sino que además tenía que soportar ver bichos cada puta mañana preguntándole a Asahi si tenía sobras de la cena o si podía pelarles las pipas de girasol que habían cosechado durante el verano—. ¡Me lo juraste!

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse su japonés gigante/maestro de la voz rara esa de la naturaleza/amante de la mermelada de naranja y de los gatos blancos y con manchas grises (y cualquier tipo de bicho en realidad)—. Pero no podía dejarlo ahí solo. Tenía frío y había perdido a su familia —insistió confortando al ratón entre sus manos gigantes.

Noya suspiró. Asahi era la persona más cándida y amable que había conocido a toda su vida. Parecía que en su corazón solo había cariño para todos los seres vivos del universo, no había odio, ni resentimiento, ni envidia; solo una sonrisa distinta cada día y unos brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban con delicadeza cada noche helada.

—Eso ya lo has dicho. —Noya se levantó de la cama titiritando. Se cambió de ropajes en medio suspiro pero aun así el frío se coló en su piel. Y no se fue en toda la mañana—. En serio, esos bichos traen… enfermedades y otras cosas.

Los ojos de Asahi brillaron un momento. Con el amanecer parecían caramelos de miel y hierbas aromáticas (los favoritos de Noya) y resplandecían como si estuvieran hechos de piedras preciosas.

—Vámonos —sugirió Asahi dejando al bicho en la cama, arropándolo entre las mantas. Cómo no—. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Seguimos con el mismo ejercicio estúpido para escuchar a tu Naturaleza?

—Ese mismo.

Noya se había instruido con tres brujas contando con Asahi. A los tres le había comentado su problema y los tres habían dado con una solución distinta que había resultado en esperanzas perdidas.

El primero, un chico algo mayor que él y con cara de haber estado comiendo limones toda la vida para desayunar, le había hecho mantener la respiración bajo el río durante lo que parecieron horas. Por la noche y viendo que había tragado más agua que en toda su puta vida se largó sin decir adiós.

El segundo fue más amable. Le enseñó las bases del taichí con delicadeza y sin perder el buen humor, le indicó cuáles eran sus fallos a la hora de hacer fluir la energía. Pero esos giros y movimientos tan lentos le ponían de los nervios y, además, al escucharle reír (flojito y sin fuerza) con cada traspié que daba, se sintió ridículo y estafado. De nuevo, lo dejó a las pocas horas.

Y luego estaba Asahi.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía qué ocurría con él. Sabía que el estoicismo no era su punto fuerte pero Asahi conseguía (sin pretenderlo) que ese gramo de paciencia que había en su cuerpo se multiplicara hasta el infinito. Y Noya se quedó porque estaba fascinado por su torpeza al hablar, su timidez genuina y la historia de su vida que contaba a cachitos muy pequeños entre sorbos de sake a la luz de la luna. Noya se quedó porque Asahi le transmitía paz y tranquilidad; y eso era lo que llevaba necesitando durante todos aquellos años que había estado vagando de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, con el miedo pisándole los talones y una amenaza de muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Noya había necesitado vivir sin temor a girar en una calle y que le prendieran los guardias.

Más allá de las pociones diarias y la riega de hierbas invernales, Asa le instruía en la técnica milenaria de la respiración. Sí, una pasada. Jamás había experimentado eso de inhalar y exhalar aire por la nariz y luego por la boca y luego por la nariz otra vez. Todo ello mientras se quedaba muy quieto mirando el paisaje invernal que se cernía delante de él, blanco y más blanco en la copa de los árboles y en las ramas más caídas, blanco y mucho más blanco en la hierba kilométrica y en los matorrales, y blanco y gris sucio en el cielo, con una amenaza constante de que las nevadas no habían terminado.

Se lo estaba pasando de lujo. Sí señor. Una vida entera llena de aventuras.

Sarcasmo aparte, quizás necesitaba aquello. Experimentar la paciencia al intentar con todas sus fuerzas reunirse con la Naturaleza. Y si bien no había notado cambios hasta el tercer día con Asahi, ahora le parecía que todas aquellas horas perdidas respirando habían merecido la pena.

Primero sintió la conexión con los seres humanos, al igual que le había pasado cuando tenía seis años. El ruido, las carcajadas y los gritos no estaban a su alcance a esa distancia pero sí su presencia. Esa corriente eléctrica gigante que bullía con la actividad de los comerciantes y las prostitutas, de los mendigos y los señores, todos en común, todos creando una fuerza milenaria intangible para todos menos para él. Fue embriagador y aliviador, como encontrarse con un viejo amigo a quien no había visto desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y se sintió feliz de no haber perdido la conexión con la Naturaleza.

Dos semanas después, Noya empezó a percibir los animales y las plantas. Los saltamontes y las chicharras entre la hierba, los pájaros en lo alto de las nubes, las ardillas dentro de los árboles, los lobos durmiendo en cuevas bajo las montañas, los alces huidizos ante su presencia. Había tanto por sentir que Noya no daba para descubrir toda la vida que le rodeaba. Fuerte, presente, omnipotente e infinita.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. El verano había pasado sin dejar ni rastro y el otoño se había fundido con el invierno como uno solo. Tras meses respirando sin parar y pasando un frío de cojones, Noya no había hecho más avances. Sí que la conexión con la Naturaleza había vuelto pero la muy cabrona no le hablaba. No le enseñaba nada. Solo estaba ahí, haciendo sus cosas de Naturaleza como cuidar de las hormigas y de las flores y pasar de su puta cara.

Así que sí señor, Noya seguía ahí, en ese pueblo en mitad de ninguna parte, con el culo mojado por la nieve y sin parar de hacer ciclos de respiración, atascado con sus propios poderes porque a la Señora no le daba la gana ocuparse de él. O sea, lo normal.

—¿Algún avance? —le preguntó Asahi acercándose con cuidado para que no perdiera la concentración. Todo era más soportable con él cerca así que Noya le indicó que se sentara a su lado. No tardó mucho en agarrar sus brazos y rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con ellos para coger el calor perdido durante esas horas y así dejar la mala leche a un lado.

—Ninguno, Asa. —Noya se sentó en sus piernas cruzadas y se dejó envolver por su calor. Asahi olía a leña quemada y a frutas del bosque y solo con estar cerca de él a Noya se le cerraban un poco los ojos—. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

—Sí —admitió Asa en voz baja porque sabía que aquello era un tema delicado para Noya—. Dice que todavía no lo tienes pero que estás cerca.

—Qué alegría. Pues nada, tendré que morirme de frío aquí mismo para que esté contenta. ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que me convierta en un témpano de hielo para así reírse a mi costa?

—Noya, vamos…

—No, en serio. Me moriré aquí, ¿vale? Voy a estar aquí hasta que se me congele la sangre y así, solo así ella estará lo suficientemente contenta como para enseñarme lo que se supone que me tiene que enseñar.

Asahi suspiró y el pelo mojado de Noya se movió un instante, convirtiendo su aliento en un escalofrío.

—Me ha dicho que no puedo ayudarte —murmuró en su oído y Noya olvidó por un instante su mal humor y se relajó dejándose abrazar—. Pero no puedo verte así. No… no puedo.

—¿Me vas a ayudar? —preguntó él con el mismo tono de voz. Aquello sí que era un milagro, Asahi saltándose las reglas por ayudarle. Eso tenía que significar algo.

O no.

Noya, concéntrate por el amor de…

—Observa esto. —Para su horror, Asahi se quitó los dos jerseys de lana tejida a mano y la bufanda. Al instante, empezó a estremecerse de forma casi espasmódica.

—¡¿Qué coño haces, imbécil?!

—Concéntrate, Noya. —Asahi tiró los jerseys por el precipicio antes de que Noya pudiera alcanzarlos y siguió temblando de frío—. Concéntrate en mi piel. Mira más allá de lo que simplemente ves.

—Asa, no puedo hacerlo —dijo Noya empezando a desesperarse. Intentó quitarse su propia ropa para taparle al menos la espalda, pero Asahi le cogió las manos.

—Concéntrate.

—Que te he dicho que no…

—Sí que puedes, Noya. —La piel de Asahi estaba más fría que el hielo mismo y Noya no podía evitar pensar que se iba a morir por su puta culpa—. Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo. Siempre has podido sentirlo. Siempre. Está en todas partes, en todos nosotros, todo el tiempo. Puedes hacerlo, yo sé que puedes.

—¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida pensando que puedo hacerlo? —inquirió Noya, medio riéndose y totalmente aterrado.

—Una y mil veces. —Asahi le sonrió y el mundo de Noya se vino abajo—. Mírame.

Si pudiera decirle que ya lo miraba. A él y a nadie más. Miraba cómo se concentraba en sus quehaceres de bruja tradicional, cómo tartamudeaba cuando se acercaban los vecinos del pueblo, cómo se reía cuando Noya hacía las imitaciones de los otros tenderos, cómo le brillaba el pelo largo a la luz de las llamas de la fogata. Lo amable que era. Lo perfecto que era. Lo tierno y dulce y sensible y estúpido que era.

Si pudiera decirle que las noches claras se quedaba mirando su cara dormida pensando cómo sería besar a un chico. Si iba a ser mucho más diferente a los cuatro o cinco besos que Noya les había robado a las féminas que se había encontrado en su camino. Si besarle iba a ser muy diferente.

Sí, seguro que era mejor.

Así, casi sin pretenderlo, cuando Noya dejó a un lado su preocupación y la sensación del cuerpo cálido de Asahi abrazándole por la noche se apoderó de su mente, es cuando los vio. Los sintió. Miles, millones de figuras microscópicas se agolpaban en pecho de Asahi, subían hasta su barbilla, se zambullían en las cuencas de sus ojos, anidaban en su pelo y en sus cejas e incluso en los restos de su barba.

Y Noya también las tenía. Por todo su cuerpo, esos bichos encontraban hasta dentro de sus uñas, dentro de la piel y en el borde de la boca.

—¿Qué es esto? —se asustó Noya intentando de quitárselos de encima. Era imposible, aparecían más y más y millones más. Se expandían allá donde alcanzaba la vista, en la nieve que lo cubría todo, entre las vetas de madera del almacén de Asahi y en el mismo aire que respiraban. Noya se vio a punto de llorar de pura aversión.

—N… no l… lo sé —tiritó Asahi retorciéndose de frío.

Noya recuperó la entereza lo suficiente como para ayudarle a ponerse de pie e ir caminando (temblando como una hoja durante el peor vendaval de la temporada) hasta el interior del almacén. Sin pensarlo un instante, Noya se acercó al hogar donde estaban las últimas cenizas del fuego. Se concentró en los restos de carbón para crear una fricción entre ellos y así, el fuego volvió a iluminar el interior del almacén.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Noya observó que dentro de las llamas no había ninguna figura con forma de bicho asqueroso.

—Yo las llamo Ayudadoras —le explicó Asahi una vez que Noya le hubo colocado la manta a su alrededor—. Por lo poco que he visto, sirven para descomponer materia bajo el suelo.

—Puto asco.

—Las plantas no crecen sin ellas —continuó Asahi dejando de temblar con la luz de la lumbre—. Lo he visto. Son necesarias.

—Lo que no es necesario es tenerlas encima de mi puto cuerpo —se quejó él frotando las manos de Asahi que poco a poco recuperaban su color.

—Sí que lo es —continuó Asahi tras un estornudo—. Nos protegen. De alguna forma. No lo entiendo muy bien pero sé que nos ayudan a no caer enfermos.

A Noya eso le daba igual. Con tal de quitarse aquellos bichos de encima sería capaz de bañarse en ríos de fuego para sentirse limpio de nuevo.

—No hay nada dispuesto al azar, Noya. —Asahi le cogió ambas manos y las apretó contra él. Y la aversión de Noya se evaporó de inmediato—. Todo es necesario, todo está presente, todo está conectado. Eso era lo que no entendías. Eso era lo que te faltaba por saber para comprender el origen de la Naturaleza.

—¿Cuál es? —susurró Noya embelesado por la pasión de Asahi en su discurso.

Noya supo con toda certeza que la sonrisa de Asahi lo iba a romper en dos un día de estos.

—El Todo.

Y sí, ya pudo hablar con Ella. Y sí, por fin Ella pudo enseñarle todo aquello que había estado deseando saber desde que tenía doce años (entre lo que se encontraba la razón por la que había dejado de hablar con él durante tanto tiempo. «No podía intervenir en tu progreso, tenías que aprender tú solo». «Bueno, pues podías haberme explicado al menos eso») y había dejado de escucharla a su alrededor. Ya podía escarbar en los sitios exactos donde las monedas de metal se escondían en el suelo y podía conocer la diferencia entre las plantas venenosas de las que eran saludables. Había aprendido a encontrar caminos escondidos en los bosques siguiendo las huellas de los animales y a resguardarse del frío sin encender una fogata, tan solo ocultándose en la falda de las montañas. Había podido cambiar sus enseres de viaje usados por comida en conserva, mantas andrajosas y unas buenas botas de piel para soportar las eternas caminatas que le esperaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de irse. Que estaba poniendo en peligro a Asahi y solo con estar a su lado un día tras otro podía conseguir que lo atrapasen a él también.

Pero cada vez que se veía determinado a seguir huyendo, miraba la cara dormida de Asahi y simplemente no podía marcharse sin despedirse antes.

Y, claro, cuando despertaba, Noya solo deseaba pasar un día más con él. Solo un día más.

Sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte, pero el estar a su lado era encontrar la felicidad que siempre había estado buscando sin saberlo. No, felicidad era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir cómo se sentía junto a Asahi. Completo. Radiante. Querido. Protegido. Comprendido. Era un compendio de todas aquellas cosas que la gente buscaba para tener una vida plena, todas y cada una de ellas se encontraban en Asahi.

Pero por supuesto que todo se iba a ir al carajo. Por supuesto que al final lo iban a acabar encontrando tras siete meses escondido en el mismo pueblo.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

Fue en el mercado bimensual del pueblo. Noya había enseñado a Asahi cómo ir poco a poco superando su fobia a hablar con la gente y había tenido muy buenos resultados. Al menos con los niños.

—Es que no son lo mismo —se quejaba Asahi ordenando las hierbas curativas en los estantes.

—Hace dos meses me dijiste que ni siquiera podías hablar con los críos y ahora mírate bromear con Haichi —afirmó él ayudándole con las cajas más pesadas. A veces las llevaba de dos en dos para que Asahi comprobara lo fuerte que era—. Estás mejorando mucho, solo te falta hablar con las madres de esos críos en vez de dejarles los recados a ellos.

—No creo que pueda, Noya.

—¿Confías en mí?

—S… sí.

Noya saltó por encima de tenderete y antes de que Asahi le suplicara que volviera, corrió hacia los zapateros, una de las familias más tradicionales del pueblo (a veces les había escuchado echarle una bronca gigante al niño pequeño por silbar al mediodía. Eran muy duros) y le solían comprar a Asahi las especias más picantes.

—Ey, Hanna —la saludó Noya esperando pacientemente a que la mujer dejara en la mesa de trabajo las botas negras con las que estaba trabajando y acercarse muy lentamente hacia él.

—Buenos días, querido —sonrió acariciándose la enorme barriga de embarazada que tenía—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¿Hoy vais a comprar en el puesto de las especias?

—Claro, iba a enviar a mi hijo a por…

—Estupendo —la cortó Noya ya que la señora zapatera podía volverse el perezoso más hablador del mundo—, necesito un favor.

No costó mucho convencerla, razonpor la que Noya la había elegido en primer lugar. Hanna llegó al puesto de Asahi apoyada en el brazo de Noya. El pobre Asahi estaba sudando como nunca a pesar de que venía un suave viento del norte que refrescaba la piel.

—Buenos días, querido —dijo Hanna con su saludo habitual.

Asahi le contestó con un gritito inaudible. Los ojos bajos, el temblor nervioso de siempre en el pie y los brazos muy tensos apoyados en la mesa.

—¿Tienes jengibre, cielo?

—Vamos, Asahi. —Noya le empujó la espalda y eso pareció hacerle salir de su estupor personal—. Tienes un cliente, ayúdala.

—Lo… lo siento. T… tengo que ir a…

—No, tú no te vas a ningún sitio —lo regañó obligándolo a permanecer en su puesto—. Si no te vas, la señora Hanna se quedará ahí, esperándote, el tiempo que haga falta. Y no querrás que se quede de pie mucho tiempo. En su estado.

Las gotas de sudor nervioso empezaron a expandirse por toda la cara morena de Asahi, así que Noya se interpuso en su visión y le cogió las mejillas mojadas.

—Mírame, Asahi —le ordenó acariciándole la comisura de la boca con los pulgares. Sin poder evitarlo. Por puro instinto—. No pasa nada. Es una clienta. No te va a hacer nada.

Los ojos de Asahi le transmitían un mensaje muy distinto. Me odia, tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que irme. Me odia, tengo que huir. Me odia, tengo que alejarme. Me odia. Me odia. Me odia.

—No, Asa —negó Noya admirando las facciones tersas y dulces de Asahi. Era incapaz de imaginar a nadie que pudiera odiar algo tan inmensamente bueno—. Te lo juro. Nadie te odia. Nadie, Asahi. Solo es que no te conocen. Y tienes que dejarte conocer para poder enseñarles todo lo que sabes de las plantitas y los animalitos y que hay que cuidar la tierra, ¿verdad? —El asentimiento de Asahi fue apenas un micromovimiento en sus manos pero para Noya fue suficiente—. Vamos, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Y así empezó la tediosa aventura de explicarle a Asahi que nadie le odiaba. Nadie. El recelo de sus vecinos al hablar con el joven muchacho que permanecía en silencio durante semanas se había marchitado a lo largo del tiempo. Y al ver que Asahi, gracias a Noya, iba hablando con los más pequeños, construyendo casas de barro y explicándole los fundamentos de las plantas, fue suficiente para que se acercaran a él.

Así que Noya los había atraído. Gracias a su extroversión y su enorme simpatía, todos acababan llegando al puesto de Asahi para pedirles una o dos plantas medicinales o algún medicamento para la garganta.

Que Asahi entendiera que ellos ya no lo miraban con recelo era algo que había llevado mucho más tiempo. Pero Noya se contentaba al ver que poco a poco, Asahi sonreía al recoger el dinero que le entregaban sus convecinos.

Quizás al final Asa podría disfrutar de una buena relación con su pueblo. Y quizás Noya podría estar ahí cogiéndole la mano en todo momento, para que supiera que él estaba a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero el tiempo se había acabado.

Noya lo supo al ver los guardias vestidos de rojo y negro mirando todos y cada uno de los puestos. La sangre se heló en sus venas y se escondió en el hueco que había entre dos cajas, temblando y horrorizado al ver que ya lo habían encontrado.

Cómo he sido tan jodidamente estúpido.

—¿Noya…? —inquirió Asahi asomándose en su escondite—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Me han encontrado —sollozó él tratando de pensar alguna escapatoria, algún hechizo que le hiciera correr más rápido o esconderse bajo la tierra. Pero estaba tan aterrado que la mente no le permitía ni siquiera acercarse a su magia—. Descubrieron de… lo que soy capaz de hacer. Mis padres. —Escondió un sollozo al encontrarse cara a cara con el recuerdo más amargo de su vida—. Me delataron ante el Gobernador. Dicen que soy un druida oscuro. Que me van a matar. Y… ya no sé cómo huir… cómo hacer que…

—Shh, Noya —Asahi se metió en su mismo escondite y le acarició el pelo con una suavidad imposible—. Ya. Estoy aquí. No te va a ocurrir nada.

—Seguramente ya les habrán dicho que me tienes como aprendiz —gimoteó Noya desesperanzado—. Tengo que… sí, tengo que entregarme. Así no te harán daño. ¿Vale? Corre y no mires atrás.

Asahi fijó su mirada en él durante demasiado rato. Noya se perdió en la miel de sus ojos hasta que oyó el indistinguible sonido de las botas de los Guardias del Gobernador. Trató de levantarse para asumir su destino (Tengo que protegerlo, es lo único que puedo hacer por él) cuando Asahi le cogió el brazo para volverlo a sentar junto a él.

—Necesito que hagas exactamente todo lo que te diga, Noya —susurró Asahi escondiéndose más en las sombras. Él también los escuchaba acercarse—. Sin hacer preguntas.

—¿Qué…?

—Tienes que volverte invisible —le explicó Asahi. Noya abrió los ojos al comprender que la solución era muy simple—. Pero para eso tienes que calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? Respira conmigo.

Eso sabía hacerlo. Llevaba respirando desde que había puesto un pie en aquel maldito pueblo.

Así que inspiró. Los ojos de Asahi estaban nublados.

Espiró. El aire escapaba de los labios finos de Asahi y acariciaban la punta de su nariz.

Inspiró. Las manos de Asahi estaban frías pero calmaban su miedo al instante.

Espiró.

Inspiró.

Espiró.

Noya estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba hasta morir cuando se encontró en conexión con la naturaleza. Y recogió los rayos de sol con su piel para reflejar solo los colores oscuros y así fundirse en la oscuridad.

—Vale, ¿y ahora qué? —demandó él al verse un poco más lejos de las manos de la muerte—. Porque no pararán hasta encontrarme. Y saben que estoy contigo. Y te harán dañ…

Asahi cortó de inmediato la verborrea de Noya con un beso en los labios. Uno puro, inocente y sincero. Suave como las plumas de un águila real. Y fugaz como una promesa.

Había sido todo lo que Noya había deseado de un beso de Asahi. Pero, al mismo tiempo, su perdición más oscura.

No, quiso decir Noya pero con el beso Asahi había paralizado todas sus corrientes nerviosas y era incapaz de moverse. ¡No, Asahi!

—Noya —suspiró Asahi en sus labios a forma de despedida. Separándose de él. Caminando hacia la guardia del Gobernador.

Noya solo pudo escuchar retazos de la conversación. «¿Dónde está el chico?». «No os preocupéis por él, ya no está. Yo me quedé con sus poderes». «¿Qué?». «No me lo creo». «Si queréis os lo demuestro. No me cuesta nada».

Y mientras, Noya tratando de escapar de la reclusión de su propio cuerpo. Tratando de aullar, aporrear las cajas, romperlo todo y gritar NO LO TOQUÉIS. ESTOY AQUÍ. COGEDME A MÍ, BASTARDOS.

El tintineo de las esposas le devolvió la razón. Cogió el hilo de su consciencia que lo acercaba a la Naturaleza y le exigió:

¡Haz algo!

«No puedo intervenir con las acciones humanas ».

¡Y una mierda! ¡Te he visto hacer crecer bosques enteros, claro que puedes!

«No puedo intervenir con las acciones humanas», insistió ella de una manera más firme.

¡Es Asahi! ¡Tú también lo quieres! ¿Vas a dejar que se lo lleven?

La respuesta de la Naturaleza fue un poco más temblorosa.

«No puedo intervenir con las acciones humanas ».

¡Yo asumo todas las consecuencias!, suplicó Noya al oír las pisadas de los hombres que se iban a llevar a Asahi para siempre. ¡Podrás hacer lo que quieras con mi vida! ¡Haré lo que haga falta! ¡Pero te lo ruego, sálvale!

La Naturaleza permaneció en silencio hasta que, hora tras hora, Noya fue recuperando la capacidad de moverse. Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando pudo tirarse al suelo y soltar todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante el día. Temblaba, moqueaba y su corazón se rompía con cada segundo que Asahi se alejaba de él.

Por mi culpa, todo ha sido por mi culpa. Van a matar a Asahi.

Se sentía indefenso e inútil. Roto por dentro y por fuera sin saber cómo empezar a reunir todas las piezas.

Pero es Yuu Nishinoya de quién estamos hablando. Su impotencia no duró hasta el día siguiente. En cuanto se hubo calmado, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tú. —Un par de ojitos brillantes lo saludaron en la oscuridad—. Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El bicho subió por su brazo al tiempo que venían varias docenas más de bichos iguales que gruñían y mordisqueaban la madera y se retocaban las naricillas. Si Noya no hubiera estado tan aferrado a su decisión, habría corrido hacia el lado contrario.

El bicho peludo le chilló en el oído al tiempo que Noya se ponía de pie.

—¿Que qué vamos a hacer? —Noya se quitó el polvo de sus ropajes y escudriñó el horizonte con los ojos ambarinos refulgiendo tenacidad—. Intervenir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un par de pájaros enamorados_

Asahi llevaba varias horas mirando la pared de su torre.

O al menos él le parecía que habían pasado horas. O quizás no fuera así. A lo mejor llevaba días enteros observando las vetas entre la roca subir y bajar por los distintos bloques, como si así fuera a encontrar una salida en aquel laberinto de líneas. No había nada más que hacer en aquellos escasos cinco metros cuadrados. Levantarse, caminar de un lado hacia otro, observar las vetas de la roca ir hacia arriba, hacia abajo, subir al techo y luego perderse por el suelo.

Al menos no estaba solo. Notaba su presencia más cercana que nunca, ahí mismo, envuelta en las innumerables motas de polvo que cubrían su celda. Ofreciéndole su apoyo desde la otra dimensión donde Ella era la única que existía.

Asahi sentía que su fuerza se perdía con cada día (¿horas? ¿semanas?) que pasaba ahí encerrado. Desde aquel día en el que lo habían condenado ante el Gobernador de magia negra y artes oscuras, no había recibido nada de comer ni de beber. Había hecho sus necesidades por la diminuta ventana que le ofrecía una vista anodina de más celdas como la suya y había conseguido condensar agua del aire que lo rodeaba. Pero ya no sentía ninguna conexión con la Naturaleza. No tenía fuerzas para ello. Agradecía su continua presencia, apoyándole a su lado y esperando a que ocurriera lo inevitable.

—Noya. —Aquella era la primera palabra que surgía de sus labios después de todo aquel tiempo. Era extraño, Asahi había sido capaz de pasarse meses sin escuchar ninguna voz humana, ni siquiera la suya propia, y ahora después de pasar tanto tiempo con aquel chico que le extrañaba el sonido del silencio. Todo estaba muy silencioso.

Demasiado.

Ella encogió su presencia para alinear las motas de polvo y así simular la figura de Noya que se perdía en su pecho, durmiendo y abrazándolo, sujetándolo en su desesperanza.

Y Asahi, de nuevo, lo agradecía. Agradecía que Ella se tomara tantas molestias en hacerle sentir acompañado y feliz en los últimos instantes de su vida. Pero aquella pobre sombra hecha de polvo no era Noya. No tenía su sonrisa ni sus ganas de probar cosas nuevas ni sus explicaciones enrevesadas para simplemente decirle a Asahi que la manta no estaba en su sitio.

Aquella sombra no tenía el corazón de Noya. Ni su simpatía. Ni le susurraba preguntas a medianoche que habían surgido tras un sueño especialmente angustioso.

No tenía sus labios.

Y aquello era lo que más se arrepentía Asahi.

No haberle besado más. Todos los días. Con cada sonrisa o cada explicación estrambótica. Con cada grito al ver un nuevo animalito peludo en su granero. Cada vez que balbucía en sueños algo sobre los Hunos de China o zapatos de cristal o manzanas envenenadas o cualquier otra cosa que, por espeluznante o extraña que pareciera, a Asahi se le antojaba lo más bello del mundo.

—Qué le pasó. —La pregunta pareció una oración sin emoción a sus oídos. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacer las modulaciones propias de la voz para expresar su intención—. Cómo se enteraron que podía hablar contigo. Si llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Ella se alzó de su pecho y cambió de forma. Las motas de polvo se transformaron en un escenario montañoso. Noya recibiendo lecciones de la Naturaleza con apenas seis años. Amando las plantas y los árboles y los arbustos más pequeños. Noya intentando esforzarse por entender qué quería decir Ella con eso de mira más allá. Noya sin entenderlo. Ella dejándolo por imposible, asumiendo que al final lo aprendería con el tiempo.

Noya llorando. Noya gritándole al cielo con nubes cargadas de lluvia. Noya creciendo, intentando recordar todo lo que Ella le había enseñado. Fallando cada vez que intentaba escuchar su voz.

Noya enfadándose. Noya controlando el viento y el fuego y el agua y la tierra, intentando llamar Su atención para que le explicara qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que entender.

Sus padres mirándolo asustados desde el marco de la puerta.

Los Guardias del Gobernador apareciendo por esa misma puerta.

—Normal que te odie —observó él sin el respeto reverencial que le tenía.

Al menos, Ella tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada. Bastante dolida también, pero avergonzada.

—¿Por eso lo trajiste ante mí? —preguntó recuperando la emoción en su voz. No era extraño ya que estaba recordando a Noya y pensar en él era toda una explosión de emociones que se le acumulaba en el pecho. Una en concreto mayor que las otras.

Ella se transformó en dos pájaros de distinto tamaño. El mayor intentando ayudar al pequeño a que cogiera el vuelo.

—Bueno, eso al menos ha sucedido —sonrió Asahi sintiendo su corazón contrarse al ver al pájaro pequeño salir volando—. Pero no ha pasado como tú esperabas, ¿verdad?

Ella hizo volver al pájaro pequeño que se puso a la altura del mayor y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo mucho más amistoso de lo que cabría esperar.

—Sí, eso me imaginaba —se ruborizó Asahi abrazándose sus piernas, intentando esconderse de sí mismo y de lo que sentía—. Cuida de él. Por favor. —Ella se transformó en una esfera de polvo sin forma permanente al mismo tiempo que él sintió que el cansancio se lo llevaba una vez más al mundo de los sueños—. Te necesita. No cometas el mismo error dos veces.

Ella no tenía forma pero, mirando por el poco espacio que le quedaba entre las pestañas, Asahi pareció vislumbrar que le estaba sonriendo.

Una explosión lo sacó de su estupor de inmediato.

El aire se llenó humo y ceniza. Asahi se escondió en una esquina, tratando de encontrar oxígeno entre las partículas de carbón que le llenaban los pulmones. Tosió con fuerza a ras del suelo para conseguir el aire limpio que tanto ansiaba al tiempo que los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

En el suelo vio aquel animalito.

Un ratoncillo de campo de color canela.

—…Y así es como se hace una entrada triunfal —se jactó una voz que Asahi conocía muy bien. La única voz que podía provocarle pequeños infartos y un sudor frío por la espalda en la noche más helada—. No, no me vengas que tu método era más sencillo, habríamos tardado años en oxidar toda la pared.

—¿Noya? —preguntó él, indeciso y confuso. No estaba seguro si lo que estaba oyendo era fruto de su estado de inanición.

Él, por toda respuesta, se abrió camino creando un túnel de aire limpio oxígeno para caminar hasta Asahi. Noya resplandecía como nunca sin necesidad rayos de sol ni nada. Solo con su presencia.

Se acuclilló frente a él y Asahi por un momento fue muy consciente de su pretorio aspecto. Los brazos finos, las uñas sucias y seguro que tendría la cara de un muerto en vida.

—Ah, ahí estás —sonrió Noya quitándole el pelo sucio de la cara—. Muy buenos días, Asahi. ¿Preparado para escapar de esta celda apestosa?

—¿Cómo…?

—Fue pan comido —afirmó él tendiéndole una tisana de agua y varias frutas dulces que Asahi empezó a devorar sin pensar—. Fue una suerte que pasaras tanto tiempo con los bichejos estos porque fueron capaz de rastrear tu olor sin problema.

Asahi bajó la mirada y ahí estaban la docena de roedores rechinando con sus dientes. Él tendió la mano y todos ellos se abrazaron a su piel, felices de volverse a encontrar.

—Pero, ¿y los guardias?

—Ahí es donde ha entrado en acción tu buena amiga Natura —siguió sonriendo él sin dejar de acariciarle la cara y el pelo y las cejas y los labios secos—. Ella me enseñó un par de flores con un polen muy concreto con unas propiedades bastante curiosas, ¿sabes? Si lo respiras te quedas ko durante varias horas y además, no podrás recordar nada de lo que has hecho en estos últimos días.

—Pero… ¿y tú?

—Ya basta de peros, Asa. Que he venido en misión de rescate. ¿Podrías parecer algo más agradecido? Una sonrisa no vendría mal.

—Te seguirán buscando —resumió él tragando la mitad de la uva que tenía en la boca—. Si no me recuerdan a mí, seguirán buscándote, Noya. Y no puedo… no puedo…

—¿Sabes qué, Asa? —dijo Noya sentándose a su lado para dejar que se apoyara en él—. Mientras venía a rescatarte, se me ocurrieron un millón de ideas para tomar tu lugar como metaforsearme con tu aspecto mientras tú te largabas y vivías tu vida. Sacrificarme por ti y blablablá. Esas cosas que hacen los héroes de los cuentos por la persona a la que aman.

El corazón de Asahi se perdió entre latidos acelerados.

—Pero yo no soy ningún héroe, ya lo sabes —continuó él acariciándole el brazo desnudo. Y el cuello. Y la cara. Y de nuevo, los labios. Y Asahi pensó que se iba a romper si seguía mirándolo con esos ojos dorados—. Solo soy un aprendiz de bruja que adora a su maestro de una forma que parecía imposible. Y si tengo que esconderme del Gobernador, no será mucho más diferente a cómo he pasado estos últimos años. Yo solo quiero estar contigo. Todo el tiempo.

Asahi sufrió de una combustión espontánea cuando Noya se acercó a besarle esos labios que tanto tocaba. Él correspondió el beso como pudo, con dulzura y sin fuerzas, sintiendo que el pecho se le hinchaba de felicidad hasta hacerle explotar.

Noya le había rescatado y, por si fuera poco, le quería. A él.

Qué había hecho para tenerle en sus brazos y saber que no iba a marcharse.

—Así que cómete todo eso —lo animó Noya entre besos fugaces. Así es como debe sentirse el cielo—. Que tenemos un larguísimo camino por delante.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca cuando en realidad, Asahi quería decir algo muy distinto. Te quiero. Yo también quiero estar contigo. Te quiero. Te seguiré a dónde vayas. Te quiero. Te he echado de menos. Te quiero. Te quiero.

—No lo sé —contestó Noya pelándole otra uva con las uñas y dándosela en la boca con cuidado—. ¿Acaso importa?

Asahi masticó la uva despacio admirando su textura suave y su dulzura. Y lo tuvo claro. No, efectivamente no importaba.

Siempre que Noya siguiera a su lado.

* * *

Y... ya está.  
Cortito, conciso y lleno de adorabilidad Asanoya, justo como me gusta.  
Los easter eggs iban sobre DISNEY, mi pareja me ha dicho que los he escondido demasiado bien y que soy una puta friki de Disney, así que es normal que nadie los haya pillado. So, here we are:  
-Noya llama a Asahi Grandullón, el apodo que le pone Meg a Hércules.  
-La forma en la que se conocen, con el puesto de manzanas y el robo de una ellas, es la escena de Aladdin y Jasmine.  
-Asahi con los ratoncillos es igual que la Cenicienta hablando con los mismo roedores.  
-La frase de Noya de ¿Confías en mí? es la que me robó el corazón cuando vi Aladdin por primera vez.  
-Las frases confusas del sueño de Noya (los Hunos, la manzana envenenada, el zapato de cristal) son de Mulán, Blancanieves y Cenicienta.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho. Yo al menos lo he hecho.  
Muchísimos duckisses de melón y frambuesa y amad a Hollking por ser un lector tan fiel. Yo, al menos lo hago :)

Actions


End file.
